The Battle for Spock part 1
by Uhura the 9th
Summary: Uhura is struggling with her personal life and job.
1. Chapter 1

THE BATTLE FOR SPOCK PART 1TOS-ON THE ENTERPRISE  
Prologue-Overview Enterprise: Houston we have a problem  
Uhura's POV:  
The communication team sat and discussed different dialects, languages, linguistics, xenolinguistics, and cultures. Chief of Communication Uhura leads the meeting, some of the officers had address concerns over their position with the away team during landing. Each assigned officer wonders about the interpretations of language from different cultures. However, some of the male members are feeling reluctant about going with the away team. Often they would find linguistic/xenolinguistic sexual undertones refereed towards them, where it has become difficult for the communication officer to perform effectively. During a recent encounter with natives on a planet Lt. Hawkins was accused as Capt. Kirk's consort or concubine, just by the way he positioned himself behind the captain. During conversations among different cultures; Kirk, McCoy, and Spock are the forerunners for potential members of U.F.P. However, with the mass of interpretation of verbal/non-verbal, physical/non—physical communication has become a problem with the communication team. It has been an occurring problem that the away team has ended up with some form of sexual liaison encounter where communication has been misinterpreted based on own culture/customs. Even standing next to a certain person may cause some form of sexual transaction. These forms of communication are often cataloged, documented and filed to Starfleet command, which has been painstaking for the team, putting in long hours. We would meet after hours trying to identifying sounds, gestures of any communication.

Now the team is reluctant to volunteer with the away team, especially the men. They are willing to take a reprimand or rank deduction than go down with Kirk. Some of the women on the communication team have avoided civilization that had strong sexual innuendos.

Uhura first started with rotation schedules, volunteers, and then direct commands to her team for away missions with Kirk. Oh, yes, the legendary Captain Kirk of the Enterprise, he has always had his way with the women. It is no secret that the capt is the ladies man everywhere he goes, even on the ship, some women would die to be able to date Kirk. There were rumors that there some love interaction with some of the crew. The most obvious was Janice Rand, she was the closest to the captain for a while, but no one knew the reason why she transferred.

However, it was a proven fact whenever the captain, McCoy, and Spock landed somewhere it was a sure bet a love interest arose. Yes, the three musketeers, the three Caballeros they were called. Next, it was McCoy; you couldn't tell if he ever showed any love interest since their first-year mission where he saw Nancy Crater, nothing like your old girlfriend turns out to a real monster, McCoy kept low after that. Then there is Commander Spock, Kirk didn't realize that most of the female crew fantasized about him, Christine and other females created their club called the "Mr. Spock Appreciation club," Uhura would get bombard of his whereabouts, or how lucky she was to work next to him. They would mob her during breaks, meals and free time, and Uhura would be asked questions of the in's and out's about Spock. As she knew, if she did know, she kept it to herself. Kirk would be upset if he knew Mr. Spock attracted more women than he did. Some women would feel intimidated by his menacing, stoic look, and his flat demanding tone of command. However, others would see him as a dark knight, with his mysterious, mystical charm. The relationship with Mr. Spock was professional, once in a while, he would show up in the break lounge with his Ka'athyra and play music, and she would sing whimsically with him. One time they both played together with their lyres as part of the entertainment. The Club members were upset with that because Uhura was able to be close to him. That was the most Uhura have seen Mr. Spock interact with herself and the crew. Many things about Mr. Spock was put to rest when he announced to the whole bridge that the Vulcan woman on the view screen was his wife, T'Pring. Many hearts were broke that year, the Appreciation club dissolved for about a year until it was revealed that Spock was still single and the club reformed again.

Uhura, knew she has changed, she realized how vain had become reflecting on her and beauty and attracted mostly all the males on the ship, and she liked to flirt and tease. She would never date them, some were obvious; like Sulu, Mr. Scott, Boma, and Chekov, she suspected Kirk. But over the years being on missions, Uhura had a good look at herself because of two major incidents.

The first one was Nomad, when the robot approached her, she was oblivious to what would happen to her next, her mind was wiped clean, it wasn't until she fully recovered from the effects from that encounter that she read from the archives and medical reports the damage the robot really did, but what wasn't on the report that Mr. Spock was the contributing factor in her mental recovery. McCoy gave her first-hand experience how he somehow extracted her memories from the robot, miraculously restored them back to her and how Scotty tried to intervene to prevent the assault from Nomad. That haunted her, and she would stay with her best friend Charlene Masters during those nightmares that would come to relive the assault.

The second incident is when the Enterprise was orbiting Triacus, the children took over the ship, they stopped her from sending a message; instead they sent an image of her aged and gray. When the ship was back in control, it was then; she realized that there was more to life than looks and flirting. From then on Uhura withdrawn, she toned down her flirting and make-up but remained the most beautiful female on the ship. Because of those incidents, no one noticed she had stopped singing in the break room accept Charlene, or that her behavior had been aloft. Now the pressure has been building up with her and the dept team. The frustration to complete all the reports to the captain and Starfleet has backed up on her and all her team members. It's hard to explain to Starfleet that a lot of the communication interpretation were mostly sexual intent. With the landing party being oblivious of their actions when they encounter the opposite sex makes it worse, well except for one.

END OF PROLOGUE\TOS:

The Changling  
And the children shall lead  
A/N: Thanks Drake for your support and believing in me.

revised


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Misunderstood Words

During Beta shift, the Enterprise is orbiting Eleusia, Uhura is getting ready for the Alpha shift. When the bosun whistle blows in her cabin.

"Uhura here"

Good morning Lt., you are requested to report to the transporter room for duty": stated Lt. Palmer.

"Ugh": signed Uhura"

Sorry Uhura, Mr. Spock's orders"

"Thanks on my way"

Uhura knew this was going to happen, just in case a communication member was needed, she made herself available.

She went to her comm unit and downloaded all information about the Eleusians and uploaded all linguistic/xenolinguistic materials into her tricorder. She draped the tricorder over her shoulder, straighten her uniform and headed out the door. A lot of the crew were about in the corridor heading or relieved from their shifts.

"Good morning there lass"

Good morning Mr. Scott " as she enters the transport room.

"Ready for another adventure?"

"Not really, I have a lot of reports to complete for headquarters." Uhura steps up onto one of the far pads.

"Our work is never done huh lass?"

"You got that right."

About one minute later, Kirk, Mr. Spock and McCoy come into the room.

"Captain, the rotation of Eleusia will cause communication interference for an estimate of 4.5 hours, due to the polarity of the planets magnetic axis and the solar rays of their sun": states Spock.

"Hope we won't be in any trouble by then, if we need the cavalry, you'll have to do Mr. Spock."

"We are only here to establish a negoiations with the leader of these people." Spock continues: "There is a form of high councils, and they are considered warlike military concession, but little is known about Eleusians full culture.

"Good morning Lt. Uhura" chimes McCoy.

"Good morning Dr. McCoy."

"You're joining us this time?"Chuckles McCoy

"Yes, Doctor this time.": Uhura said with a smile, McCoy always make her smile.

Spock looks up at Lt. Uhura, and she stares at him, and he gave her a greeting nod. The three men got unto the pads.

Kirk turns to Uhura."Good morning Lt, all set?"

"Yes, The universal translator and tricorder is ready sir"

Kirk turns to Mr. Scott. "You're in charge and energize".

Aye, Captain!"

They materialized in front of a courtyard, where people both men in women wore short robes or military garbs of breastplates, helmet, and swords. Uhura and Spock quickly took out their recorders, while Kirk took a quick look around and notice the people were not surprised by their appearance. McCoy points forward where two tall purplish warriors like guards stood in front of the entrance to the council. They wore gold breastplates, each stood with a long staff with swords sitting on his or her hips. Long dark brown hair spread underneath their helmets with piercing brown eyes. The moment they saw "Kirk's team" approach them, their staff crossed in front of them, denying them access to the main hallway.

They spoke, and Uhura's translator became active. She was able to see and hear what the soldiers were trying to say.

"Captain, they want us to state our business."

"Please report that we have an invitation from their leader De'aan."

The soldiers glance at each other as Uhura translates the capt's request. They slowly part their staff to grant the team entrance. Two of the guards turn and point their staffs down the hallway. Kirk's team follow one guard while the other trail behind them. During the walk, Uhura notice the decorations and painting on the wall. Each panel reveal warriors both male and female in a fighting stance. She took note of a throne, how people were placed around the throne. Spock also was observing and mentally taking notes as they walked. They both cataloged statues, pictures, and writings as they move down the hall, the lead guard stops in front of two large wooden doors. He slowly opens them and point with his staff for the party to enter. They enter into a huge chamber room, surrounded by chairs against the walls. However, one wall that was in front of the team was a throne-like chair, with a man sitting in it. There sat De'aan with a golden crown wrapped around his head, next to him were two women, both similar in appearance but one was older. Uhura notice their positions; one woman changes hers, she move towards the warrior on her left. The two warriors that escorted them continue walking, then stood next to the others on the right.

"Greetings De'aan of Elesusia on behalf of the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet": said Kirk.

Uhura was able to convert Kirk into the universal translator.

"Welcome" reply De'aan.

"We have much to discuss, these are my warriors, they stand by me. I see you brought your warriors too! This is good! I like entertainment."

"I don't understand? We are here on a peaceful mission and to discuss your options of mineral rights"

"Yes, that is true, there was much talk of minerals from the last set of warriors."

Spock and Uhura were monitoring the translation until Uhura notice the young woman warrior glaring at Spock. The woman slowly step in front of one of the male guards while De'aan was talking to Kirk. She looks down and heard a sound from her translator; it came from the young woman, almost a thumping sound. Uhura looked up, but no one moved. Uhura move towards Mr. Spock for clarification, but it was too late, by the time she registered that non-verbal body language. She tries to get the Captain's attention. All she heard was there was an agreement.

"This is great, and we will discuss more after the fight": De'aan claps his hands in delight, got up and left with his warriors.

Uhura's mouth drops open. Kirk turned around.

"What just happened?"

Spock was trying to triangulate the conversation. "Captain It seems there some miscommunication with leader De'aan."

Uhura stood back, processing the situation in shock, while Kirk and Spock were trying to figure out what just happened.

"We were talking about the benefits of UFP's and some form of agreement then they walked off, Spock I don't understand?"

"I'm not sure, captain, from what I understand from the translator, some form of agreement has transpired, not sure if it's UFP or ceremonial on their part.

Ceremonial?

"What do you mean? We need to take in some form of a ritual part?": questioned Kirk.

"Uncertain Captain": replied Spock.

During their conversation, Uhura's blood started to boil, her frustration with these men finally hit. In the mist of the translation, the captain had agreed to a challenge. Uhura just stared into her tricorder, and she didn't hear the captain repeating her name or the fact that all three of them were staring at her.

"Uhura"

"Lt. Uhura?"

McCoy slowly carefully touched her arm.

"Uhura are you alright?"

McCoy looks at her face and body, and her hands were tight-fist. She glares at Kirk and Spock. Her body was so tense, and she wanted to explode.

"Lt. Uhura, what is it?": Ask McCoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

 **Summary:** During a conversation with De'aan, Kirk has somehow agreed to ceremonial battle, and Uhura is upset of the results.

 **The Challenge**

The men noticed that Uhura is in some form of shock, they are all standing around her wondering what is wrong with her. Kirk looks at her.

"Lieutenant Uhura do you know what happened?"

Uhura gave him a strained look. "Yes," They are looking at her for an answer, waiting.

"Permission that this situation is off the record."

"What? Permission denied" replies Kirk.

He steps a little closer, seeing the anger in her eyes. "Lieutenant, What is it?"

"Captain, I'm asking you if I can speak off the record and candid." with a strained voice.

"Jim, let her speak, or we'll never know what's going on. Look at her she's about to pass out!" as McCoy walks next to her, slowly grabbing her shoulders for support.

Kirk eases up on his demand. "Permission granted Lieutenant, now what is going on!"

McCoy turns her around and looks at her;"There now doll face, tell us what happened during that conversation."  
Uhura doesn't know where to start but at the beginning.

"Well, you three are the finest officers in the fleet." holding her head down she continues. "It is an honor serving with you all, but lately my communication team has become restless including me with our job. We have been working late in linguistics/xenolinguistics from different cultures. Some of my team members have found unregistered linguistics challenges, which mostly relate to…...um…"

Uhura stops talking, feeling uncomfortable, wringing her hands, she wants to explain but pulls back.  
"Well, thank you for the endearment, please continue, and I did give you permission to speak candidly."  
"Um, when our team finally sort out the linguist part, it is cataloged and sent to Starfleet, this takes hours to analyze. We account for verbal/nonverbal communication and so forth."  
"O.K, your team is working overtime in communications": McCoy says, giving her another support squeeze.

"We have documented that the away team unknowingly or knowingly engages in uh… um" wringing her hands faster and looking down at her boots. Then she held her head up and looks straight at Kirk and says.

"Sexual/nonsexual linguistic/xenolinguistic forms of communications, which causes issues with my team, where we find it difficult to catalog. The team has become unease with their job to perform when it becomes to translating those forms from other cultures."

"Oh, I think I understand, did a situation just happened now?

"Yes, Doctor"

"but how?": wonders Kirk

"Captain, I observed the woman like-warrior, and she moved during your conversation, she or someone made several sounds."

"I concur with the Lieutenant Captain, I also heard them as well." injects Spock.

Uhura continues: "Sir, that was the sound of a challenge! I tried to get your attention, but I wasn't fast enough."

"What kind of challenge?" McCoy asks Uhura.

Uhura folded her arms in frustration, and her face sternly looks at her captain. "A mating challenge."

"A what?" shouts McCoy. He releases his grip on Uhura.

Spock brows rise up. Kirk gives a shocked look.

"A challenge for you Uhura?, like one of those purple guys want you? I won't let that happen doll face."

" Well, doctor, thank you, they are not fighting over me. Those sexual mating sounds were for…." she slowly turns towards him.

"Mr. Spock." McCoy and Kirk turn towards Spock, who just folded his hands behind his back.

"Interesting, Lieutenant Uhura explain your reason."

"Well, did you notice the female first standing next to De'aan, then she moved next to another warrior, then she stared at…. Your...um… ears sir." the team was quiet, drawing their attention to Spock's ears.

"Then the sounds came, at the same time the Captain agreed to the challenge."

" I did what?": shouted Kirk.

"Yes, it's their way apparently" Uhura turns to the captain. "It happened fast sir."

"But I don't understand, why are you upset about it": states McCoy.

" At the time, Doctor, I was standing next to Mr. Spock, trying to relay and document those sounds, the warrior female mistook me as a mate for Mr. Spock and offered to challenge me, that's why I'm upset."

"So, you have to fight HER over Mr. Spock!"

"Yes sir."

"Oh wow."

"Captain we are new to this culture, translating and position of certain things can easily be misinterpreted. However, you did agree to the challenge, now which falls on me, what do you want me to do?"

Kirk looks at Uhura, she wasn't afraid, but more upset.

"And we are out of communication range for beaming out for almost another 3 hours".

"I'm sorry Uhura, we didn't realize that your team was having difficulty on missions."  
"Only when it relates to sexual liaisons captain."

"How often?"  
"Mostly when it involves you three." as she turns her head away from them.

"What I don't understand, do we cause these issues with the communication team when they are with us?: asks McCoy.

Spock stood quietly, listening to the whole conversation. If he was human, would feel quite uncomfortable being fought over, at least by females. At the moment he sees no logic in the challenge.

"Yes, on the last mission with Lt. Hawkins, he was confused as the captain's consort or concubine, Hawkins was embarrassed."

"Just because he was near and spoke directly to the captain?": replies McCoy.

"Well, it's deafeningly a misunderstanding, and I can explain that to De'aan" said Kirk.

"You probably can, but it could be interpreted as an insult to their culture to decline, it might cause more friction than we know" said Spock.

"Spock, you need to get more information on this challenge, what are the rules, exceptions and so forth."

"Yes, Captain." Spock walked off towards the door to find De'aan or some other official to explain the mating challenge.

"Uhura, I'm sorry I put you in such a position in most cultures it's usually the male who fights over the girl."

"Yes, sir."

Kirk tried to give her a consolation smile to offer her support. He hopes he can get her out of the challenge.

Uhura stood there in her thoughts, wondering if she had to fight the female for Spock, oh great, she can't get over the feeling of why she was so angry.

McCoy looks at Uhura and chuckles: "Well, I can understand your frustration, if I had a choice to fight over Spock, at least make worth my while." Uhura wasn't laughing, she looks at the doctor, like really jokes.

"Bones" Kirk turns towards Uhura."Listen, I think you can handle this, and I'm sorry Uhura we put you in such a position. I can't let you decline because of negotiations, insulting our guest taboos, and risking some hostility towards us. I believe it's not that bad, I've been through much worse mating rituals. I think I didn't say that right?" "It's Mr. Spock. I think he would be honored if you did for him."

"Captain, that is the worse persuasion I ever heard."

Spock was able to get information about Eleusians mating ritual rules. He was walking back to the team, and he was relieved that it was a non-lethal fight, it would grieve him deeply if something happened to Nyota. Spock stopz and wondered why he thought of her first name. He shook his thoughts and continues walking. He pause again and wonders why would any female fight over him. He knew his mother did as a child, trying to prevent him from being bullied, he was baffled at the thought and continues on his mission.

Two male guards approached the away team, and they spoke to them. Uhura's translator converted their request.

She huffs: "Well gentlemen, it seems I have to go and get dressed for war." She took off her tricorder and handed it to McCoy. "I know we as females, we put on war paint, but this?" as her hands flew up in the air in protest. McCoy lean towards her and gently grab her hands and said.

"Be careful Uhura"

" Uhura you'll do fine, we trust and believe in you."

"Thanks, Captain" Uhura turns and says to the guards "I'm ready." Uhura follows them out the great hall.

A few minutes later, Spock returns with his report.

"I have gathered information as requested captain. The Eleusians mating ritual is non-lethal, it is a test of strength to assure strong bloodlines. Usually, the female warriors often challenge other females for males progeny. A long staff, which we have seen displayed since our arrival is their weapon of choice. They find this type of weapon as a sign of superior skills in advance weaponry. "

"Good Spock, anything else?"

"Yes, the ritual is a limited battle of skills. The victor must achieve the best out of five attacks or until someone submits to defeat."

"The odds are a little better in Uhura's favor then ."

"Why is that Jim?

"Well doctor, all crew members are trained in hand to hand combat and other phaser skills to qualify for any starship position. Also, Uhura has those skills under her belt, and I believe she can manage this."

" Remember how she outmaneuvered Marlena in the Mirror Universe?"

"Captain, their one more detail to explain."

"Yes, Mr. Spock"

"The female warrior name is Tarla, the daughter of De'aan, and she is considered highly trained in her field."

"Just great": says McCoy, "Not only does Uhura have to save you Spock but also have beat down the high council's daughter. These negotiations are just going great, just GREAT! "As he slaps his hands together.

De'aan returned with his warriors flanked on both sides, and he approaches Kirk. Spock gets the translator ready. De'aan raises his hands up in greeting.

" Kirk! I am honored that your warrior woman accepted the challenge for the possession of the tall man with the ears!"

"His name is Spock" chuckles Kirk.

"Tarla finds him quite stimulating, and she is willing to fight for his honor."

" Does his woman finds this appealing as well?"

"Ah, in a way, she wasn't quite prepared to be challenged today."

"My wife has fought for me twice! De'aan said with a proud expression.  
" I too and notice the ears, they are different from our people, I see why females are attracted to Sp..ock."

Kirk and McCoy turn and stare at Spock, while his right eyebrow lifts up. Feeling uncomfortable about attention.

"Ladykiller": snickers McCoy

"Come! Take a seat. The ceremony is about to begin"

They follow De'aan to a row of seats next to the throne. The older female warrior approach and stood next to De'aan.

"Kirk, this is my wife Falla, she has given me strong sons and a daughter. She nods her head, and De'aan led her to sit next to him. She too wore a breastplate and short skort, revealing her long muscular legs.  
Other council people both men and women came into the great hall to watch the challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**S** ummary: Uhura has to endure the Eleusian's mating duel over Mr. Spock. It was those ears.

The battle for Mr. Spock

Captain Kirk, McCoy and Mr. Spock are sitting courtside, waiting for the ritual battle to begin. De'aan is enlightened that his daughter is fighting for the Vulcan, a display of strength and possible a new in-law.

McCoy leans towards the captain speaking lowly."Jim, what will happen if Uhura loses?"

Both Spock and Kirk turned and looked at him, Spock gave his sharp one eyebrow.

"It would be complicated to explain to Starfleet command that Spock was left here because he got married to an Eleusian."

"Maybe she's better than your first wife?"

"Doctor, there was no first wife."

"Fiancee'": McCoy doing his best tease, smiling too.

"Gentlemen, I have a plan if we can stall this ritual as much as possible, just maybe we can beam out of here before a disaster occurs, of course, we will hear from the brass the failure of this mission, but I won't jeopardize my crew for some minerals."

"Captain, I trust that Ms. Uhura's is well versed in defensive tactics that she would prevail, and she is an excellent Starfleet officer": stated Spock.

McCoy sat back, crossed his legs and gave his last statement:" Well, I for one am jealous, I never had two women fight over me, at least not over my ears!"  
Kirk desperately covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. Uhura was fighting with a woman over Spock's ears.

McCoy leaned forward, Kirk turned to Spock and stared at him. Spock is used to their teasing, and he knows they care about him in their illogical way. But he is not concerned for himself, but he was worried about Nyota, he didn't want her injured in any way. He has witnessed her abilities many times on the bridge. He has tried countless times to find her attention, but duty always interfered. Now, Nyota is in a place where she will fight for him. Deep down he is experiencing new thoughts and feeling for her, but they have always been there.  
The great hall doors opened, and the Eleusian warriors marched in, they all carried a long wooden staff, the encircled the whole room, followed by Uhura and Tarla. When the warriors were in position, they all started tapping their staffs in unison on the floor as the women continued to walk towards the center of the room.

Tarla was tall, lean, and she wore a brass metal bra and a gold knit looking sarong around her hips, with a matching bikini. Her arms decorated with wrap-around bracelets and sandals laced up to her knees.

Uhura wore a purplish bra, that revealed her ample breast almost busting through it, flat muscle toned stomach, and also wore a gold sarong sat perfectly around her hips with a purple bikini, and sandals also laced up to her knees. The way she was walking, her full hips swayed with the skirt, drawing attention for all the male warriors.  
The tapping stopped, and Uhura approached the men of the Enterprise with a stern look.

McCoy and Kirk stared, with their mouths opened, They knew the mini-skirt standard uniform showed most of her thighs and backside. But this was outfit left nothing to the imagination, Uhura was gorgeous, this outfit reminded both of them of the mirror universe.

"Wow," she is all woman," whispered McCoy

"Thank God for that," replied Kirk.

The three of them stood up as Uhura approached, she stopped in front of them still tempered.

" Just look at ME!"

"How am I suppose to fight in this thing!" as her hands landed on her hips, staring up at them. Then she noticed that they were staring at her the wrong way. They couldn't help but notice was sexy, McCoy and Kirk cleared their throats.

"Huff, I'm an idiot!"

Spock took note of her outfit and quickly stared beyond her, she crossed her arms and breathed.

" Captain, do you understand all the rules to this ritual?"

Spock spoke up:" Yes Lieutenant, the best out of five rounds, I believe your Starfleet training skills should sustain you doing this confrontation."

Uhura looked up at Spock, and she couldn't tell if he was rooting for her or telling her the odds.

"Don't worry Uhura; it's important that you try to stall the ceremony much as possible until the ship is in range, if anything goes wrong, we are out of here!" Think you can do it?" Stated Kirk.

"You mean if I lose?"

"Remember, this is a non-lethal fight, it's just a test of skills."

"Sure captain, a test of skills for MATING!": Uhura said as she grinds her teeth.

"You'll do just fine Uhura." echoed McCoy, trying not to stare at her outfit.

"Let the battle begin!: announced De'aan, showing excitement. Spock left the translator on automatic for Kirk to hear all conversations.  
Uhura walked back to the center of the hall, where Tarla is standing.

She looked down at Uhura and said:  
" I will take good care of your former mate, I promise you."

Uhura couldn't say anything, Spock was not her mate. Once a long time ago, she would have liked to have dated him, the shock that he was married steered her clear of any thoughts of getting together. She looked up at Tarla, and she had to be at least 6 feet compared to her 5.5 feet, she has taken down larger opponents than this.

De'aan nodded to of his two warriors, they stepped out of rank and approached the two women, and handed each of them a staff. Uhura felt the weight of the staff, and it was quite heavy, she stepped back to find balance with it. She remembers sparring during her training days at the academy using a similar weapon. The warriors turned and walked back to their place. Then all of the lined up warriors around the hall started pounding their staffs on the floor anticipating the fight.

De'aan held up his hand, the pounding stopped and spoke.  
"Great warriors, it is a great honor to see the opportunity to witness battle skills for the victor of the Vulcan."  
" I De'aan will determine each round when a warrior falls to the ground. The other councils will verify each round." When the tapping begins fight! So when the tapping stops! Decease attack!"

Tarla and Uhura understood, and both nodded their heads. De'aan lifted a finger towards his warriors, and they started tapping in unison with rhythm.  
Uhura took a couple of steps back to get space, as well as Tarla sizing each other up. They started circling when Tarla charged first swinging her staff in a vertical jab. Uhura jumped back, holding her staff horizontal to block, both staffs made contact making a loud sound. Tarla leaned forward, and quickly re-angled her staff, she rotated, her staff ended up behind Uhura's back legs, and she fell flat on her back. The tapping stopped the moment she hit the floor.  
De'aan held up his hand, looked at the other councils for an agreement, they nodded yes.

"1 Tarla!" he shouted.

Uhura slowly got up from the floor dusted her rump off, took a deep breath, and re-positioned herself for the next round. She did a quick look at the Enterprise men, and she saw the tense look on their faces. The tapping started again, Tarla circled Uhura looking for another attack spot. Uhura more the wiser, calculating her move. Tarla jabbed her staff forward again, Uhura jumped out of the way, but this time she sidestepped to avoid Tarla's staff. She swiftly swung around ducking, at the same time took her staff, clocked Tarla behind her legs, and she fell off her feet and landed on her back with a thump. The tapping stopped again.

Uhura taking deep breathes, the costume was so uncomfortable to fight in. She thought to herself; This outfit makes feel practically naked, I can't believe I am fighting for a guy? There must be another way? I never fought over a guy? They suppose to fight over me! I can't believe I thought that I don't want to go back to that type of thinking of being vain again. Concentrate.

"1 Uhura" announced De'aan

"She looks tired Jim" as McCoy leans over towards him, his hand firmly grasping the armrest of his chair.

"She's doing great Bones. It's tied."

"I'm worried about her, that's what I'm saying!"

" Bones, take it easy, that's an order."

"We all are worried about her too Bones": Kirk was also firmly holding on to his armrest as well.

The women retook their positions, Uhura displayed a more serious face. The beating started, they both charged at each other, and their staffs clashed loudly. Tarla used her height to push down on Uhura, while she used her strength and agility. Uhura rolled around Tarla and struck squarely on her back, she fell forward and swung her staff as she lunged ahead hitting Uhura on her side near her ribs. She winced in pain, then Tarla took her staff aimed at her legs, Uhura fell hard to the floor. The beating stopped. McCoy stood up.  
De'aan's hand went up, he looked at the councils, and they nodded in agreement. "2 Tarla!"

"Doctor, it would be wise not to interfere": stated Spock, he was standing as well.

"How can you say that Spock! That's Uhura!"

They both wanted to go to her. Spock was very concerned, and he saw the attack on her ribs he was holding his hands tightly behind his back, trying to stay in control.

"Gentlemen, I suggest you both sit down NOW, so we don't cause a scene": demanded Kirk.

Spock and McCoy slowly sat down.

"Just remember what I asked Uhura to do."

A/N: I am old Star Trek TOS girl, I don't own them, but boy they sure do make my imagination run. Gene Roddenberry gets all the credit!

Revised


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Uhura is taking the licking and still ticking.

Uhura slowly, and painfully got up from the floor, she gingerly rubbed her side where she was jabbed. She stretched her back from side to side to loosen the stiff muscles. Again thinking to herself; "O.K. that was smart, that will be the last time she'll get the upper hand. Alright Nyota, stop playing around, let's get this over with, bring it ON!" Uhura gave her sternness face, eyes fixed on her sharp and ready.

De'aan leaned towards Kirk: "Isn't this entertaining?"

"yeah, sure"

"The Vulcan's mate is quite a challenge for Tarla, it is well received by my people"

Kirk looked around and noticed the Eleusians are indeed enjoying themselves, while he and the rest of his crew are all tensed about the whole ritual.

De'aan raised his hand again, and the thumping started.

This time Uhura led the charge, she thrust her staff forward, only to be blocked. Tarla moved quickly, she did a somersault over Uhura attempting to get behind her. Uhura realized her move and swiftly did a cheerleader split to the floor to avoid her assault with the staff, just missing her head. Uhura arose quickly and while Tarla was just landing on her feet, swung her staff and jabbed her in the ribs. Tarla rocked back but kept her balance. Uhura took her staff, and started to charge towards her, she placed the vertical staff ahead of her on the floor and lifted her whole body like she was vaulting. With her feet out aimed at Tarla's midsection, they planted hard on her body. Tarla landed squarely on her back, and slide across the floor. The beating stopped.

"Whoa" shouted Kirk and McCoy.

"That was a great move": said, McCoy.

"It's tied again!"

"2 Uhura! Final round!"

Tarla is impressed with the Terran female, she realizes her opponent displaying warrior skills. She finds Uhura a great challenge to fight for the Vulcan. He really must be a great mate to keep. She found him sexually appealing, different from her own men, she observed his intelligence, towering physique, slanted eyebrows, and those attractive pointed ears. Tarla put her hands on her midsection and started to rub it. Then both hands on her knees and continued to breathe hard. She blew her banes out of her face and started calculating other options to take down Uhura. All while looking at her as she is thinking.

Uhura barely got away with that move, as she breathes to gain control of her body. She could win this ritual. Uhura just wants this whole thing to end, get out of this place. She leaned on her staff for support and started thinking of strategic moves. This is the last round.

Spock is dumbstruck his Nyota has great tactical moves, he observed her avoid attacks to the head and midsection. It is the more reason Spock finds himself drawn to her. She is many things, not like the rest of the female crew or T'Pring. His heart, his Vulcan heart is deeply drawn to her, regardless if she wins or loses, he will approach her. Yet he must maintain his calm demeanor, never to reveal his true feeling about the situation at hand. Spock placed his forefingers from both hands together to start meditating, he needs to relax his mind and body.

Kirk could believe the luck that he is having, Uhura is managing on her own. This mission could be successful after all, Kirk started to relax about the ritual. If only she can hold out the final round, this situation will be over and they all can go back to the Enterprise.

The women positioned themselves for the last time. They both stared at each other, revealing nothing that they could use against each other. They waited for the signal.

De'aan lifted his hand, the staff thumping started, but at a slower tempo, it was their way of saying the grand finale.

Tarla started semi-circling Uhura again, her face tenser. Uhura more confident, more determined to end this ritual, looked attentively at Tarla how she moved towards her. Tarla raised her staff to charge, Uhura blocked and counter move forward with her own jabs. The staffs continue to hit and make sounds. The two women continue to challenge each other and predicting each strike. Tarla was able to swing and made contact with Uhura's shoulder, causing her to kneel. Uhura quickly did a forward roll and strike her from behind, Tarla's back arched back at the contact, she maneuvered around, she swung her staff and aimed at Uhura's midsection. She blocked the attack in time, with a loud crash. Uhura crouched and aimed her staff at her Tarla's legs as she was coming towards her, the staff made contact between her legs, Tarla lost her balance, and fell face forward with a thug. The beating stopped. Uhura stood up and looked around trying to regain surroundings. De'aan raises his hand and declares the victor.

"Uhura victor!" De'aan and the sitting councils stood up and clapped. The warriors whooped and stamped their staffs again for the victor. Uhura walked to Tarla, who was still on the floor and extended her hand to help her up. She accepted and pulled her up, Tarla looked down at Uhura and gave her a respected nod and smile.

" You are a worthy challenger, I am honored to have met you and fight, the Vulcan is yours"

"Tarla, Terran's and Vulcan's mating rituals are different and more ….complicated"

"I don't understand, are you not his mate? That is the only reason I challenged you! Then now, you should be honored, because he is a mate worthy of attention. You should reconsider your mating practices."

Uhura was dumbfounded, she did have feelings for Spock, strong unspoken words, causing her behavior to be out of line with herself and job. But what could she do, she never saw any hints of attraction, that she could notice.

The Enterprise men jumped up, Uhura won. They were amazed at the short, sexy communication officer. McCoy and Kirk looked at each other, in shock and amazement.

"She did it! Shouted McCoy

Spock felt relaxed and fell back into his normal role as the commander. The Enterprise men started moving towards Uhura in quick strides.

"Uhura you did it!" as approached her, he grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them.

"OUCH!"

"Oh!? Sorry about that, but you did it! " Kirk beamed down at her, he was pleased.

"Can we go home now Captain?"

"The Enterprise should be in communication range in one hour and twenty-five minutes": reported Spock.

Followed by McCoy:

"Uhura, are you hurt?"

"Anything broke? "

"I need to check you now!" pulls out his medical tricorder and scans her.

"You have some bruising forming and muscle stress, I want a full check-up when we get back to the ship."

"I was really worried there!"

I'm glad your OK!" you scared me there for a minute!"

"Thank you, Doctor, I was scared there for a minute too! It seems I need more training and physical work out on my personal schedule."

"Yeah, remind me never to piss you off, I hope I never get in a fight with you."

Uhura just stared at McCoy like he was crazy.

"Lt. Uhura I compliment on your performance, and your Starfleet training skills, it was much appreciated," stated Spock with his eyes staying on her.

"WOW! That's a lot coming from you Mr. Spock!": she wasn't sure but she saw something in his eyes, was it compassion or concern. She just couldn't read them, but his eyes looked soft to her.

The conversation was interrupted when De'aan and some of his warriors approached, with his arms stretched out to receive their newest warrior. Spock got the translator ready.

"Uhura! What a great display of sportsmanship, have not seen this kind of battle among the females in a long time. You matched skills complement my daughter and people."Thank you!"

De'aan's male warriors started circling Uhura, they removed their helmets, letting their dark hair spill out around their purplish shoulders. They looked quite handsome, their eyes stared at her with subtle smiles.

Spock saw their intentions, he silently walked up behind Uhura, and displayed his most Vulcan stare at them to back off, followed by Kirk and McCoy. Uhura was unaware of what was happening, she was just staring and listening to De'aan.

"Uhura, my warriors are wondering if you would fight for one of them as a possible mate, that's if you are interested in another. They are making themselves available to you, they find you quite beautiful and a fighter. Men and women of our planet fight together and for each other."

"NO! I think I keep what I have." _which was nothing_ _she thought to herself._

"Your demonstration of skill even moved me, If I wasn't married?"

At that moment Spock stepped closer to Uhura, while Falla walked into the group, and jabbed her husband in his side. She stared at him in disapproval.

"My apology my wife"

Tarla approached as well and stood in front of Uhura, looking down at her. She removed one of her arm bracelet and offered to Uhura.

"This is my symbol of friendship between us Uhura, will you be my friend?"

"yes, and thank you." Uhura put the bracelet on her arm and hugged Tarla. The male warriors around them started stomping their staffs in approval.

De'aan raised his hand for the celebration to stop and turned to Kirk.

"Now captain this is agreeable, now we can talk about those minerals. The last group of warriors that Starfleet sent here disrespected our customs so we showed no interest in what they had to say."

Kirk remembers the beginning of their conversation about the previous warriors, it made sense now. Another lesson on sensitivity in other peoples cultures.

"Come warriors of Kirk we have to celebrate this event"

De'aan led the Enterprise crew to another great hall, followed by his warriors.

 **A/N:** one more chapter to go on this romance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Uhura has finished her assignment on the planet Eleusia, and heading back to the Enterprise.

 **The Sweet Smell of Victory**

The negotiations with the Eleusians was a success, Captain Kirk and the away team are beaming back aboard the ship.  
Lt. Kyle and Mr. Scott are adjusting the controls to the transporter, and they watch the away team materialized in front of them. Scott steps around the console to greet the captain.

"Welcome back Captain, how did the mission gooooo...ohhh...Whoa!"

Scotty took one look at Uhura and stops in his tracks. Kyle's eyes were also fixed on her as well. Scotty looks at the captain and then Uhura again.

"Mr. Scott, it's a long story."

As the team starts stepping down from the pad, Dr. McCoy escort Uhura down the three steps. She took note of the stares, and she held up her red uniform and boots to cover the front of her body.

" Captain, we need to report to medical for a check-up."

The away team exit the door and start walking towards the turbo lifts. Scotty couldn't help but stare at the beautiful Uhura in the sexy little outfit.

"I wish I were with that landing party," said Kyle.

Aye, laddie Aye."

As the four of them walking towards sickbay, the male crew stop and paused as the went, mostly staring at Uhura. Uhura can hear the gasp and wow's as they walk. She felt so uncomfortable as they walk the corridor, and she knew the men were watching her. She is used to it, she couldn't help her body, it was hers, and it was displayed not the way she wanted. It was senseless to put the uniform back on, and she wants to report back to her cabin and shower. Spock notices as well, and he listens to every response towards her. He was not pleased with all the attention she was receiving, his Vulcan instincts were aroused.

"WOW "

"Good afternoon Captain."

They cover their greetings for the opportunity to get a good look at Uhura, who just smirks back them.  
Spock glares at the crewmen who swiftly went on their way, Spock adjusts his position in the corridor to now he was behind Uhura. Her walk was driving the male crew to distraction, the sway of her hips cause motion of sensuality. In his opinion, Nyota Uhura is aesthetically pleasing and intelligent, his desire for her has just hit its limit. He was done in.  
They rode the turbo lift together, in silence. When they finally arrive in sickbay, they were met by Nurse Chapel.

"Nurse please prepare a routine check-up for the away team."

"yes, doctor."

Chapel was about to turn and notices Uhura walking in front of Mr. Spock. Chapel looks her up and down, and went to get more nurses.

"Mr. Spock you're first."

Spock went to the biobed, stepped on the table rim, a male nurse just arrives to assist McCoy with the bed and laid it back. The monitors instantly came on.  
Uhura turns to the captain.

"May I speak to you in private captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

They enter into McCoy's office. Kirk is looking down at her.

"Sir, I want to know if the mating ritual will be in our reports?"

Kirk looks at her and saw the concern in her face.

" Uhura, you did an outstanding job, we would never have started the negotiations without you! I am putting in a citation for your work you did on the planet Eleusia."

He notices that she wasn't pleased with that.

Oh, I see, you don't want the reports to state that you fought in a mating ritual over Mr. Spock ."

She slowly shook her head yes.

" I'll have the report state that you were essential in their ritual that contributed to the success of the mineral negotiations. How's that!"

Kirk got a little smile from her.

"Lieutenant, I want you to know, that I have been in worse situations than this. I was beamed up shirtless, almost pantless, long robes, short robes, two times in a western outfit, a native American Indian. My worst one was a Nazi, not to fond of that one. "

"Wow!

"So, trust me, your outfit looks good on you, yeah, I noticed when we were walking to sickbay."

" Thank you, Captain."

" I think the best outfit was Spock and I were dressed as gangsters when we orbited Sigma Iotia two, the suits, the hats and the cars. I wish you could have seen Spock as a gangster, and he got into the role well!"

Uhura tried to imagine our Spock in 1920"s gangster suit, and she starts to laugh. She also, remembers monitoring their broadcast of Krako and Oxmyx, it was a historical cataloging report which she enjoyed.

"Thanks, captain, everything makes sense when we go on missions."

Lieutenant, I want to thank you and your team personally for an outstanding job in your department. I know it's hasn't been easy, but that's the nature of the beast, we signed up for this."

"yes, sir."

"Take your time with the report, and you have are released from duty."

"Thank you, sir."

McCoy peaks through the door.

"Uhura you're next."

Uhura made it back to her cabin, amidst the stares, and comments. Some even asked her out, which she declined. They were not interested in her, and they noticed her semi-nude body. She also remembers the glare she got from Christine, her one-time close friend. Uhura put her uniform in the refresher and her boots in the closet. She went to her dresser and pulled out her exercise pants, top and undergarments. She starts thinking about her life again, how unfulfilling, a missing piece of her life. She went to her bed and sat.

She thought out the day's events: _Captain Kirk and the Federation got what they wanted at my expense. I fought for Mr. Spock, and won and lost at the same time._

Uhura sighs into depression thinking about how she got into this mess. What bothers her as she was still angry, and she knew why. Uhura didn't want to admit it.  
She was still mad that other females on the ship liked Spock.  
She was mad that they bombard her constantly-daily about him.  
She was mad that she sat next to him.  
She was mad she was attracted to him.  
She was mad that he didn't notice her.  
She was mad that she couldn't do anything about it.  
She was so mad that it frustrated her in every area of her life.  
Uhura realizes in her deep thoughts that she was in love, very much in love. She wants to cry, and she huffs as she sat there in her cabin.  
Her chimer rang.

Uhura huffs and sighs

"Come in."

She slowly got up, still in her warrior outfit and walks towards the door. _Maybe it's Charlene; she hasn't seen her in a while because of scheduling:_ she thought.  
The door opens to Mr. Spock.

"May I come in?" he asked.

Uhura nods yes, and the door close behind him.  
He walks towards her, looking down into her eyes, he slowly lifts up her right-hand wrist. He carefully fold two of her fingers down leaving the index and middle finger. Spock took his two fingers and slowly, softly starts to rub his over hers. He continues to stare into her eyes. As Uhura stares into his eyes, something began to change, and she felt warm all over. Then a tingling sensation flows from her head to her feet and back but stops at her heart. The anger and frustration diminish as it melts away.  
Spock felt through their touch, her real feeling for him, he was right, Nyota did desire him. He projects the same feelings back towards her as they continue touching. Spock saw the love and compassion in her eyes, and he was deeply moved by her thoughts. Spock will declare his intentions to her.

Spock stops the touch, and he says.

"This is a Vulcan kiss. I want to thank you personally for your action on the planet."

Uhura couldn't speak, she just stares into Spock's piercing eyes. She saw that he desire her for a long time and that he was just as frustrated as she was wondering if they want each other. The touch transpires her thoughts to him, and he projects them back. She was lost, lost in love with a Vulcan.

"I would like to have dinner with you tonight."

"yes": she said softly.

"I want you to be my bondmate."

"yes"

I want to marry you."

"yes"

I want you to be my wife."

"yes"

"Do we have an understanding?"

"yes"

"Any questions?"

"No"

"My cabin for dinner 19:00 hours."

"yes"

He touches her cheek with his two fingers, stroking it. He turns and left the way he came.  
Nyota stood there for a moment, and her mouth fell open. Closed then open again. She couldn't believe what just happened.

"OH MY GOD!" was all she could say. She fell to her knees.

 **A/N:** There is a part 2 in the future.  
TOS: A piece of the Action


End file.
